Daasis
Daasis, often referred to as the Timekeeper, is one of the major deities in the planet of Sprin'Torel. Though he is not worshiped by many, he exists in the forefront of many minds with the constant acknowledgement of the movement of time. This constant reminder that all things are ravaged by the passing of time leads people to think that those who follow Daasis are extremely morbid and a bummer to be around. In spite of their stoicism, they know that with time comes good things, and to feel bad over things to be ravaged by time means that there must have been things worth mourning in the first place. Worshipers While there is a misconception that those who follow Daasis are stoic to the point of being uncaring, Daasis' followers are more often than not deeply invested in everything - living and otherwise. This comes from the idea that time corrodes everything and through this, everything shows the passing of time. As such, they believe that Daasis' touch is evident in everything, creating art with every passing second. Clerics Daasis' clerics are sometimes suggested to be spacey and easily distracted, but in reality they spend much of their time admiring the passing of time. People tend to think that these clerics are not serious clerics given that they can often be found laying around, staring at the skies. This misconception has led to many underestimating these clerics until they manage to control the tide of time itself. Orders ; Order of the Hourglass : Part of the idea that Daasis' followers are overly stoic come from the Order of the Hourglass. The people in this order see the ravages of time as inevitable to the point where they are painfully cold to those around them. They tend to avoid making any relationships with people outside of the order, not seeing any reason in spending time with someone or something that is bound to die. ; Preservationists : Though this order was originally founded by followers of Haya, Daasis' followers found that they had much in common with the Preservationists, having a strong desire to seek out beauty of all kinds and prolong its life. Though some of Daasis' followers believe this to be perverse, thinking that they are interceding in the passing of time, these Preservationists argue that if Daasis did not want time to slow on these things, he wouldn't allow them to slow. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Daasis involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for patience, there are plenty of prayers for youthfulness or for long life. Below is an example of a prayer to Daasis: "Patience is a virtue of Daasis: he awaits the coming of his followers. Forgive my trespasses, for many times have I tested you. I deserved the wrath of your hand, but you saw greater things for me: Your patience has been enormous! Grant me a droplet of such endurance, That I may abolish my impious impatience, Refraining from using unpleasant words, And always reflecting your serenity."